Tourniquet
by Nirina Illusier
Summary: this is a Yami p.o.v.---it's a death fic cause i had motovation to write one. Anyway yami has done something while saving yugi and yugi and the gang have stopped talking to him, so, i think you get the basic idea.


disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and i probably never will...i can wish though!  
  
A.N.= hello all..........uh.....my first story didn't go to well so I'm trying another story. This is a songfic (my very first) i will accept constructive critism(sp?) and flames will get laughed at...so I bet you do not want to read this.......so Please read my fic and tell me what you think. Thank You!  
  
**.....**= song  
  
"blah"--speaking  
  
'blah': thoughts  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Yami's P.O.V.*  
  
  
  
They all hate me.....why? What have i done wrong....i just tried to protect Yugi....but after saving him from that guy they all have stopped talking to me....i mean its been 2 months, I can't take this anymore...I can't even sense Yugi anymore....  
  
**I've tried to kill the pain, but only brought more  
  
I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayl**  
  
My Hikari has just left. I have no clue where he is going cause I haven't been out of my room for a long time, but I really don't care right now. As soon as I hear the door shut, I step out and head down to the kitchen....wow, Yugi and Grandpa did some redecorating i see, anyway, I walk over to the sink and take out the bloody knife from my belt and begin to wash it....dang....the blood isn't coming out...*sigh* and my sleeves are getting wet....oh well, not like I'll be around to really worry about it...  
  
**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I to lost, to be saved, am I too lost**  
  
I tried to clean all the blood off of it but it didn't coming out, oh well...now I'm gonna go back to my room and finish what should have happened 5,000 year ago, as I shut the door I feel a little bit of fear, I shake my head and tell myself to stop hesitating so I close my eyes and my wonderfully soft Egyptian robes appear on me, revealing all the little cuts that are on my arms and chest...I walk over to my dresser and take the beautifully carved dagger from one of my drawers...  
  
**My God, my tourniquet,  
  
return to me salvation,  
  
My God, my tourniquet,  
  
return to me salvation,**  
  
You see there is a ritual that I have to go through since I am a spirit, although I have my own body. I will not explain it for it is too long to expain...and I have to preform some prayers before i do it. As I am chanting the words to the prayers, I can't help but think of Yugi...his huge eyes and air of innocence that constanly hangs around him, I also think of all his friends, I also think of Kaiba and Marik...I think of all the people I have met and will most likely never see again...  
  
**do you remember me, lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side, or will you forget me**  
  
As i finish the prayer I take of the puzzle and set it on the bedside table...I won't be needing it anyway...as I walk to the middle of the room I start chanting the spell to end my retched life...as soon as i am standing still I take the dagger and point at my heart...this is it, I take a deep breath and I push it threw my heart...my last thought as I am fading is 'Yugi....'  
  
**I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost, to be saved, amI too lost**  
  
**My God, my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet,  
  
return to me salvation,**  
  
*Regular P.O.V.*  
  
2 Hours later Yugi walks into the game shop and back into the living quarters of it...He sees his grandpa sitting at the table with his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong Grandpa?"  
  
Yugi's grandpa just looks at him with tear streaked eyes and says "Go to Yami's room..."  
  
Yugi walked up the stairs, took a right and was standing outside Yami's room...He thought he could smell blood so He pushed open the door and stopped dead in his tracks  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
He ran over and just stared at his yami who was covered in blood, tears imediatly sprang to his eyes...' This is all my fault....I shouldn't have ignored him and told him I forgave him earlier...'   
  
" Yami...I know you can't hear me and its too late to tell you this but...I'm sorry i ignored you and i forgive you...you didn't do anything wrong when you saved me from that man...you killed him but it was to protect me and i see that now...I'm sorry....................."  
  
With those last words Yugi picks up his Yami and cradles him to his chest and just holds him, sobbing....and this is how the gang found him 30 mins later....  
  
**My God, my tourniquet,  
  
return to me salvation,  
  
My God, my tourniquet,  
  
return to me salvation,**  
  
**My wounds, cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance,  
  
will I be denied, Christ, tourniqet, my suicide.**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N.--I'm done....YAY! I really hoped you enjoyed that...the song is the title of this story Tourniquet and its by one of the best rock groups ever...Evanescence. Anywho, I'm gonna do a sequal to this, even if i don't get alot of reveiws...see ya...and....even if you didn't like this...please give me a reveiw anyway? 


End file.
